This invention relates to electrical connection apparatus and in particular to socket apparatus for seatingly receiving the male connection elements of an integrated circuit package or like device. More particularly, the invention provides a novel contact for sockets of integrated circuit devices. The invention also provides a socket incorporating the contact and disposing a heat sink contiguously below the circuit device.
Advantages of the socket apparatus of the invention are facile yet secure mounting on a panel or other member, secure electrical engagement with the mating electrical element, and compact seating of the circuit package being mounted. In addition, the heat sink provides thermally efficient heat transfer from the circuit package, with little or no increase in the overall space requirement.
A general object of the invention is to provide an electrical contact, for use in a circuit board socket for an integrated circuit device, which provides reductions in the required space and improvements in both the mechanical and the electrical connections.
A specific object is to provide an electrical contact of the above character which seats a mating connection element in a clip having a virtually open bottom. Attainment of this feature enables a device which is plugged into the contact to locate at a minimal spacing above the contact mounting structure, e.g. a circuit board, essentially without regard to the length of the leads on the device. Another object is that the contact engage the mounting structure with a secure press-fit, but yet with relatively low insertion force. A further object of the invention is to provide a contact of the above character which occupies minimal space and hence can be mounted on a circuit board in a high density arrangement with other contacts and circuit elements.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an electrical contact having the foregoing features and which has secure resilient engagement with the mating electrical element. It is a further object that the contact provide this resilient engagement with a controlled preload.
Another object of the invention is to provide a contact of the above type which has a low profile above the mounting circuit board or other structure, which can readily provide a plate contact area for the mating connection element, and which yet is relatively easy and low cost to fabricate.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an electrical socket incorporating a contact having the foregoing features. A further object is to provide a compact heat sink for socket apparatus of the foregoing character and which conducts heat from a circuit device close to the site of heat generation therein.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.